The present invention concerns a novel remote-controlled doorbell.
The conventional doorbell in buildings (i.e., residences, offices, factories, etc.) throughout the United States and elsewhere is hard wired and ordinarily installed during construction of the building. Typically the household current, for example, 110 volts AC, is stepped down by a transformer to approximately 12 volts. The bell is connected in circuit with the transformer secondary and generally a push-button switch is operated by the person seeking admittance to the building. When the doorbell switch is closed, current passes through the bell to energize it and a sound is emitted. Although the term "bell" is used, typically the sounding device may be a chime, buzzer or many other types of sound-emitting means.
It has been found that there is a significant need for the provision of a doorbell in various locations about a building, such as a residence, in addition to the typical location of a doorbell adjacent the main entry. For example, the location of a doorbell in the basement or in the back yard of a residence has been found to be desirable. However, the additional wiring that is necessary for providing a doorbell in these other locations has been a severely limiting factor, in view of its expense and difficulty of application.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a doorbell that can be located at various locations throughout a building, without the need to provide additional wiring to the location.
Another object of the present invention is to provide one or more additional doorbells which can be utilized in conjunction with the existing doorbell switch, but can be placed at selected locations throughout the building.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a remote-controlled doorbell which is simple in construction and easy to install.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a remote-controlled doorbell that can be easily attached to the existing wired doorbell system, but allows the remote-controlled doorbell to be placed at selected locations.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.